fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian O'Conner
|partners = |otheractor = |appearances = , , , , , }} '''Brian O'Conner' is a former officer in the and former agent in the . A protagonist in the ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Brian transitions from an officer sworn to uphold the law to a wanted criminal in The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. He makes a full transition to the criminal life when he abandons the FBI to help Dominic Toretto, a street racer, avenge the death of his wife, Letty Ortiz and allows him to escape the law again, this time accompanying him.Fast & Furious (film) He falls in love with Dominic's sister, Mia Toretto and the two have a child named Jack.Fast & Furious 6 With another child on the way, Brian agrees to to "one last job" when Toretto's crew avenge Han Seoul-Oh's death after he is killed by Deckard Shaw.Furious 7 Biography Early life Brian was born on July 14, 1978 and raised by his mother in Barstow, California. He remembers little about his father, and has no memories of what he sounded or looked like. During his childhood, he befriend another Barstow local, Roman Pearce. The two often caused trouble together (among other ill-advised activities) and played sports, such as football. At some point in time, Brian earned his drivers permit. Driving with his mother on “40 freeway”, the breaks of the car in front of them locked up and another car hit their from behind, causing a five car pile-up.Brian (deleted scene): "First time I drove, it with my learners permit. We were on the forty freeway, my mother and I. Car right in front of me, locks up its breaks. Boom! Someone blew into me from behind. Five car pile up. First time I drove." Brian was later sent to for two years in for committing grand theft auto.Dominic: "What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right? I had Jesse run a profile on your Brian Earl Spilner." As an adult, Brian joined the Los Angeles Police Department. Two months into his earliest tenure on the force, Roman Pearce was arrested for housing stolen cars in a garage. While Brian was not involved in the Roman’s arrest, Roman assumed he could’ve done something for him and later resented his childhood friend and his association with law enforcement.Brian: "I'd been a cop about two months... when Roman was busted in a garage raid. He had eight sets of wheels in his possession, each and every one of them hot." Fuentes: "So you busted him?" Brian: "No. I didn't even know what was goin' down. But, uh, that doesn't really matter to him. Basically, once I became a cop, Roman started seeing me as a friend that became the enemy." ''The Fast and the Furious'' In the hopes to make detective, Brian volunteers to take an undercover assignment in a joint operation with the FBI and the LAPD. Under the alias, "Brian Earl Spilner", Brian is tasked with mission to solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings under a short period of time. Under Special Agent Bilkins’s advisement, he was to find the people responsible before the trucker drivers began to arm themselves to defend the merchandise they were carrying. However, their only lead was a description of the vehicles used: black Honda Civic with green neon under-glow. When investigating the street race scene, he then meets Dominic Toretto whose crew he later infiltrates, first as a rival racer, in a race which he loses, then as a member after helping Dom escape the police. While running with Dom, he proceeds to investigate rival race crews led by Johnny Tran and Hector. He even goes as far as to organize and lead a large SWAT team into Johnny Tran's house after finding large amounts of merchandise, the kind from the highway robberies, while infiltrating his garage. It turned out the merchandise was purchased legally and they find nothing on Tran except a few minor charges- which leaves only Dom as a suspect. Brian soon finds out Dominic is responsible after watching him suddenly leave in the middle of a party at Race Wars and seeing Mia Toretto, Dominic’s sister, arguing with her brother He then exposes himself as a cop to Mia. In light of the relationship they were slowly starting form, Mia considers everything he’s done with her and her family a betrayal. However, Brian manages to convince her that if he does not get to her brother and his crew fast, they could be killed by the truck driver who now carry firearms for protection. As Brian and Mia race out to stop Dominic from making another highway robbery, two of his drivers, Letty Ortiz and Vince, are injured in the process, with Letty rolling her car on the side of the road and Vincent being shot in the side by a shotgun from the truck driver who they tried to hijack. Brian saves Vincent only to reveal to Dom that he's a cop. Brian later finds Dominic at his house attempting to look for Jesse when Tran and his cousin roll up on their motorbikes pulling a drive by shooting on the Toretto house, narrowly missing everyone there except for Jesse who is killed in the process. Both men then drive after Tran and his accomplice, with Dom running the accomplice of the road while Brian fatally shoots Tran. Afterward he chases Dominic, who he then races resulting in Dominic winning closely just before he is hit by another car. After surviving his car rolling over, Brian later pulls him out of the wreckage only to give him the keys to his vehicle, reminding him that he owed Dominic a ten-second car. ''Turbo-Charged Prelude'' After letting Dom go, Brian is convicted of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, so he leaves L.A. and goes across the country in a Mitsubishi 3000GT. Before entering Miami, Brian travels across Arizona, New Mexico and Texas street racing. He wins every race driving his Mitsubishi 3000 GT. However later, his car gets spotted at a motel, and he is forced to run away from his car. While he's walking, a woman picks him up in a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and she drops him off at a used car dealership. Using his previous earnings, he buys a Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) with a C-WEST bodykit without a spoiler. ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Now living in Miami, Florida Brian competes part-time as a street racer for his friend Tej Parker. While racing, he is caught by the local authorities and is facing jail time for his minor charges such as destruction of property and aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto. However, US Customs Agent Markham later gives him an offer to work undercover to infiltrate a local drug kingpin named Carter Verone in exchange for a clean record. Seeing that they could not pin any charges on Verone until evidence of his payoff is in transit, Brian was in charge of being placed as a driver while undercover for Verone. Brian is given a partner named Dunn, who he quizzes regarding his knowledge of cars, and Dunn fails. Brian then proceeded to request his own driver, saying if he doesn't get the driver he wants, he won't participate in the operation and take his chances in Chino. When Markham agrees to Brian's terms, Brian and Bilkins seek out his childhood friend Roman Pearce who is now a Demolition Derby driver. Not being on good terms, they scuffle on the ground much like from their childhood days since Pearce is unhappy with Brian being a police officer, and was arrested two months after Brian got out of Police Academy for possessing eight stolen cars, which Pearce blames Brian for, despite his knowing nothing about it. He is able to convince Pearce to accept the deal, however. While infiltrating Carter Verone, both men are successful in getting into the organization, aided by Monica Fuentes who is an undercover US Customs agent working with Carter. Monica, who has fallen in love with Brian, warns him that Verone intends to kill them at the end of their mission. Now the stakes are that if they fail, they go to jail or if they succeed, they get executed. With those choices, both men hatch a scheme to avoid jail time and being shot dead. Pearce reconciles with Brian, accepting that his arrest was not his fault. With help from Tej, they orchestrate a "scramble"- after driving into a garage they later have hundreds of race cars coming out, having switched cars with Tej and Suki while in the garage. The cars they later move out in are outfitted with ejection seats to rid themselves of unwanted guests. Brian is forced to meet up with Verone, but after beating up Carter's henchman (with help from Pearce) he proceeds to do a classic car jump onto Verone's boat. Afterward they arrest Verone and are off the hook. He and Monica exchange a meaningful glance, and the end scene is shown between O'Conner and Pearce walking away with their pockets full of Verone's drug money planning to open up a high performance garage in Miami ''Fast & Furious'' Instead of working in garage with Rome in Miami, Brian O'Conner has instead become a FBI Agent. One of his assignments was bringing down Arturo Braga, a trafficker in Los Angeles known for his connections to the street racing world. One of the four undercover operatives assigned to the case was Letty Ortiz. Brian was contacted by Letty with her proposal to infiltrate Braga's organization in exchange for Dom's safe return to Los Angeles. However, during her assignment, her cover was blown. Despite the lack of evidence or a body at the scene of her car crash, Letty was pronounced dead and Brian took her death as a personal failure to do his job and help a friend. When the FBI begins to investigate Mia Toretto for the whereabouts of Dominic Toretto, he attempts to smooth things out between them. Mia, however, blames him for destroying her family and considered him a “bad guy”. When Dominic emerges from the shadows looking for Letty’s killer, he accidentally leads O’Conner to David Park. Brian and Dominic both infiltrate Braga's crew, neither aware of who Braga really is. After having the FBI do a fingerprint database search for Braga, it turns up to be the messenger Campos but not before a sting operation, led by FBI agent Michael Stasiak, forces Braga to go back into hiding. Later, as Brian and Dominic go into Mexico to search for Braga, they are given a tip off by one of Braga's people, Gisele Yashar. Brian and Dominic successfully apprehend Braga after doing a series of follow ups in Mexico. Brian also helps Dominic kill Fenix Calderon, the man responsible for Letty's death, by holding his ankles preventing him from running when Dominic drives his Chevrolet Camaro RS-Z28 F-Bomb into him. Despite the violations Brian broke, he is still considered an agent in the FBI. During Dominic's trial, Brian attempts to appeal Dominic’s charges --- twenty five years to life with no parole --- the judge ignores the request. Despite Dom's sentencing, Brian, Mia, and Rico Santos and Tego Leo are seen driving towards his prison transport to rescue him in similar style to Dominic's semi heists about to bust him free. ''Fast Five'' Following breaking Dominic out of the prison transport, they split up and head for Rio de Janeiro to avoid arrest. Brian and Mia go to find Vince to see if he has heard anything from Dom after the bus prison escape. Vince lets Brian and Mia in on a job to steal a couple of cars from a passenger train. On the train, Brian and Mia talk about their life together outside the arm of the law. Dominic ends up showing up at the job to help Brian and get Mia. When Dominic grows suspicious of Zizi’s reasons for wanting the Ford GT40 for himself, he tells Mia to take the GT. When Zizi and his men realize that Mia has taken the GT off their planned course, a fight breaks out between them. The fight alerts the federal agents on the train and Brian and Dom are forced to escape. They manage to escape the train, using another car. They drive the Corvette of edge of a cliff and dive into the water below. Despite their narrow escape, they are taken prisoner by Hernan Reyes. Brian and Dom escape and retreat back to the safe house were Mia is. When Vince shows up, Brian has an argument with Vince to find out where he was. Vince takes a chip from the Ford GT40 but before he can Dom sees him and tells him to leave. Brian then looks at the chip and finds at there is a shipment schedule and the location of $100 million. DSS agent Luke Hobbs goes to the safe house to arrest Dom, Brian and Mia. Reyes men are also at the safe house to kill them. Brian, Mia and Dom escape. The three of them meet back up but Dom told them we have to split up. Mia then tells Brian that she is pregnant and Brian tells her he will never leave her. The new plan is to steal Reyes money and start a new life as a family. After Mia is asleep Brian and Dom talk. Brian tells Dom that he never knew his dad that he was never there for him, Dom then tells Brian that he won’t be that father. Mia, Brian and Dom need a team to pull of this last job so the recruit Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han Seoul-Oh, Gisele, Leo and Santos. The team goes to one of Reyes compounds and burns all of their money. Vince later joins the team after he saves Mia. Brian, Dominic, Han and Roman steal police cars so they can steal Reyes money from the police station. When the team starts the job Hobbs shows up and arrests Dom, Vince, Brian and Mia. Hobbs team is attacked by Reyes men. Dominic, VInce, Brian and Mia save Hobbs team and they all escape. The team and Hobbs team work together to steal Reyes money. Dom and Brian steal the money with their cars racing all around Rio. Dom lets Brian go because he will be a father. Dom takes on the police officer with the vault. Dom's car is destroyed and Zizi is about to kill Dom but Brian shows up and kills him. Hobbs lets Brian and Dom go but tell them to leave the vault and he gives them a 24 hour window. The team opens up the vault that they switched when they were driving from Gisele, Leo and Santos. The money is split up. Brian and visibly pregnant Mia are walking on the beach together as Dom and Elena Neves show up. Content with their freedom, Brian an Dominic decide to have a rematch race to decide the official winner of their rivalry. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Brian races to go the hospital to go see Mia give birth to their son Jack. Brian is seen with Mia and his son Jack. Dom meets with Brian and shows him the pictures of Letty and tells him he has to go to find her, much to Brian's chagrin. Brian reveals to Dom that if he is going then he is going with him. Dominic and Brian get the team together of Han, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker and Gisele Yashar with Hobbs and his partner Riley Hicks. Mia and Elena Neves stay behind with Jack. The team arrives in London and track down Owen Shaw. They are led to Shaw's hideout. But Shaw escapes with Hobbs, Riley, Dom, Brian, Tej, Han, Roman and Gisele chasing him down. Most of the team is taken down except Riley, Dominic, and Hobbs who is chasing down Shaw and Brian who is chasing down Vegh, Brian however directly gets wiped out by a Flip Car. Back at the headquarters Hobbs tells the team Shaw's plan. The team finds out that Shaw is associated with Braga. Brian goes back to the United States, under a false name, and is sent to prison and meet up with Braga. Brian meets up with former fellow Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Stasiak, whom he assaults to be admitted to solitary confinement. Brian then meets Braga and it is revealed that Braga once sold Shaw "guns, drugs and women" as well as exposition about Letty's apparent death. Letty was marked for death due to her having worked with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Brian is then brought back to London by Stasiak. Brian and the team track Shaw down to a Spanish military base. It is revealed that Shaw is attempting to hijack a tank in a military convoy. After a lengthy chase and a failed attempt to shop the truck by Tej it is revealed the cargo of the convoy is a tank. Another length chase proceeds with Roman attempting to stop the tank himself. He is put in severe danger due to the back of his 1969 Ford Mustang. Brian then saves Roman before the Mustang is crushed by Shaw's tank. The tank was stalled by Roman's car that was hanging from the tank and was jammed under a highway support pillar by a length of titanium cable leading to Shaw's arrested. During an interrogation, Shaw that Mia was kidnapped from her and Brian's home in Spain. Brian then attacks Shaw but is quickly pulled back. The team is forced to release Shaw. Riley is revealed to be working with Shaw. Letty neglects Shaw's offer to stay with him and elects stays with Dom. The team later chases a cargo plane piloted by Shaw's team. Brian manages to get on the plane and saves Mia but is attacked by Shaw. A large fight ensues, climaxing with the plane being taken down with Shaw's apparent death as well as Riley and, seemingly, the rest of Shaw's team is killed as well. Dom narrowly escapes the burning plane and reunites with Letty. Most of the team is revealed to be alive, however no one can find Gisele and Han is visibly distraught. It is never confirmed whether or not she was killed as she falls into a black fade and is not seen at any point afterwards. After a talk with Hobbs, Dom and the rest of the team move back into their original home in Los Angeles. Han is still visibly shaken and is given encouragement by Tej and Roman to go to Tokyo and that if he needs anything they "have his back". The team sits to eat Sunday lunch during which Roman says grace. Furious 7 :Section under construction Characteristics Personality Abilities Known Inconsistencies The Garage *At the end of 2 Fast 2 Furious, Brian and Roman intended on starting a garage together. In Fast & Furious, however, Brian has become a FBI agent. Brian and Roman’s plans are never mentioned or referenced in the series after 2 Fast 2 Furious. While a likely continuity error, Fast & Furious is considered a soft reboot of The Fast and the Furious franchise by Universal Pictures, the franchise distributor.How an Extreme Movie Makeover Saved ‘Fast & Furious’ From Going Direct to DVD Birth date *In The Fast and the Furious '', his driver's license shows his birthday as July 4, 1977.July 4, 1977, as listed on first alias license However, the date on his license was likely one given to Brian Earl Spilner, his undercover identity. *In ''2 Fast 2 Furious, his birth date is shown as August 29th, 1973. However, once more, it is the birth date given to his undercover identity. It is unknown as to why his undercover identity's birth date changed from July 1977 to August 1973.August 1973 on second alias licence Incidentally, Paul Walker, who portrays Brian O'Conner, was born in 1973. *In Fast Five, when Luke Hobbs is pulling up Brian's file, his birth date is listed as July 14, 1978.July 14, 1978: likeliest birth date on DSS database Considering the that the other two birth dates shown in the series were for Brian Earl Spilner, July 14, 1978 is likely to be Brian O'Conner's actual date of birth. Trivia *His surname “O'Conner” suggests Irish ancestry. *His name might be based on the real-life astronaut Bryan O'Connor. *Following the death of Paul Walker on November 30, 2013, Universal Pictures chose to retire the character instead of killing him off.Entertainment: Paul Walker's Fast and Furious Fate: How The Movie Will Deal With His Death The retirement of the Brian O’Conner character, suggests that Jordana Brewster’s Mia Toretto was also retired from the franchise. However, there was no explicit confirmation of the latter. Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven :PENDING Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Street racers Category:Toretto's crew Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast Five Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious